Cherished Ones
by wildlife24
Summary: Starfire is more than excited to have her brother come in for a visit. Now she really does have everyone she love surrounding her. Her brother loves her more than anything and she loves the attention her brother gives her, but she seems worried about the attention her brother has been giving her friend Argent. Ryand'rXArgent
1. Chapter 1

$$$Hey it has been forever and then some since I have posted any kind of story. I have decided to get a job and take up color guard and then with school that pretty much takes up all of my spare time. So If my posts are irregular and extremely spacy, you know why. **BUT!** I promise to try more and focus greatly! Especially since color guard has ended and I miss it so much! Her goes nothing guys!$$$

"Glorious morning to you all!" Star spun in a quick circle throwing her hands in the air. She levitated off of the ground as she walked around the room giving each of her team mates an individual greeting. When she got to Robin she gave him a crushing hug in her happiness.

Squirming in her tight grip, Robin managed to choke out the question everyone was wondering. "Why are you so happy today…(Coughing up Blood)..Star?" She released Robin and Cyborg ran to his side to make sure he was going to live.

"I have received the most rejoycful news! My brother has decided to come visit me!" Everyone gawked in awe at the red headed alien. "Ryand'r shall be here any minute!"

Everyone exchanged looks and Beastboy started giggling nervously. "I'm sure you mean any day now. Since, Y'know, He is somewhere in space. Cause he lives out in outer space, So it may take him forever to get here." Raven rolled her eyes at BB.

"Beastboy, you do realize that Star is an Alien that flies faster than light, right?" Beastboy placed a finger to his lip thoughtfully and nodded. "Which would make her brother …"

Beastboy lowered his ears in thought. He snapped his fingers and pointed a finger to the ceiling. "Related by blood!" Star smiled brightly at Beastboy's attempt. He was correct after all, just not getting what Raven meant.

"Close enough I'm out of here, I don't do well with company." Raven gathered her books and mug to start towards her room. She didn't get very far when the ceiling above her caved in. She reacted fast enough to use her powers to hold the rubble above her head.

Everyone had jumped up and stared at the pile of broken roof Raven held. It was moving. Out popped wild red hair and an orange hand. "Ryand'r!" Star raced upward and took a fighting stance. Her eyes glow green and she screamed something Tameranean. Without even completely getting up, Ryand'r turned his head looking just as fierce, but instead of screaming like star he only harshly whispered his threatening Tameranean. It sent shivers through everyone. They also noticed that while Star's eyes glow green, his glow a faint light blue.

They locked eyes for what seemed like forever and they thought they could hear a small growl come from Star. She blinked and all deadly glow was gone. She giggled and threw her arms around her brother's neck. He laughed loudly placed an arm around her as well.

"Hate to break up the reunion, but get off of me!" Ryand'r and Star looked down and quickly popped up. Now that he wasn't surrounded by ruble everyone got a good look at the new alien.

He looked exactly like star, the same friendly smile and everything. The only difference was the broad shoulders, short hair and other assortments that made him blatantly obvious to being a 'HIM'. He also had beautiful pale blue eyes. Star squealed and hugged him tightly to her and he returned the favor. In Robin's mind he wondered if a hug with such strength between the two could split an atom.

Whenever they finally separated Ryand'r turned his attention towards everyone else. He still had dirt and pieces of ceiling all over him, but he didn't seem to mind. "Hello friends." Everyone took a step back as he held his arms out as if to give a hug. He gave his sister a confused look and she smiled brightly at him. He seemed unoffended as he placed his arms back at his sides.

"This is my dearest brother Ryand'r." Everyone waved awkwardly except the peeved Raven gathering her books once more. "And these are my most amazing friends, Ryand'r." He smiled at them and mimicked their waving.

"So what was it again that caused you to crash through our ceiling?" Ryand'r smiled sheepishly and glanced at his sister. Raven was in his face with a few chunks of rubble in her hair. "I don't want to know. Starfire, I'm inviting Argent over, be sure she doesn't get crushed, ok?" Raven stormed from the room and everyone watched wide eyed.

"Perhaps I should go apologize to her. It really was my fault, and I shall fix the hole I made." Before Ryand'r could go to check on Raven he felt a hand on his arm. Starfire shook her head and smiled.

"It's probably best if you leave her alone, she has had a long weekend and is probably a bit grouchy from it." Robin smirked as he laid back on the couch. Star looked a bit guilty as she looked down at her entwined fingers.

"Ya, Rae isn't one for shopping for twenty hours straight. Especially when it's not just one mall, she went to about sixty of them." Beastboy laughed and Cy smiled as he leaned against him for support.

"I did not mean to wear friend Raven out. It was fun having the girl time with her." Star walked into the kitchen as she spoke. "Brother, shall I make you a Tameranean dish? You have traveled for so long, I am sure you are starving!"

Everyone immediately snapped to attention at the mention of Starfire making food. Beastboy's ears pinned back and he tried his hardest not to whimper at the thought. Robin and Cyborg looked worriedly at Ryand'r; waiting for his answer, which could quite possibly man life or death to them.

"Actually sis, I was hoping that you guys could show me around that would be great. Maybe we could stop and eat at one of those hut places." Everyone released a breath they didn't know they had been holding. Star seemed a bit displeased but quickly jumped up in excitement

"Do you mean the Huts of Pizza? Yes, Robin can we show Ryand'r the Hut of Pizza?" She grabbed one of Robin's hands with both of hers and smiled brightly.

Robin chuckled, "No problem Star, I'll even buy you some mustard before we get there." Robin placed his free hand on Starfire's cheek and they smiled at each other for what seemed a while.

"I see now." Star and Robin jumped apart at the sound of Ryand'r's voice so close to both of them. "Koriand'r, is this your mate?" Robin froze at the bluntness of the question. Starfire just seemed to go red a little.

"What makes you think that?"

Ryand'r looks from Starfire to Robin and then back. "You seem to care greatly of his opinion and he seems to cherish you and also enjoys giving into your will." Robin goes flabbergasted and blushes.

Whenever Robin hears the snickering going on behind him, he glares at Beastboy and Cyborg. He would be sure to get them back later. "Um, ryand'r" Robin tried to say his name, but he messed it up horribly. Starfire and Ryand'r giggled and Star turned to her brother.

"Whenever I first arrived they couldn't say my name either, so they call me Starfire." She turned to Robin who seemed even more flustered. "I believe you would call him Wildfire in this language. Is that ok Ryand'r?"

"Most definitely, It's nice to meet you" Wildfire smiled and held out his hand to Robin who took it with a smile. To his surprise Wildfire was better at suppressing his strength than Starfire.

"Well then, Beastboy, go get Raven and we will be on our way. Tell her to meet us at Pizza hut with Argent." Beastboy saluted and turned into a cat before bounding away.

Everyone sat in a round booth with a huge Pizza before them. Robin was on the outside with star next to him, Wildfire next to her, then Beastboy and Cyborg. They had ordered the usual four way pizza with two more on the way. Pepporoni/Meatlovers/cheese/and vegetarian. Much to Cyborgs happiness, Wildfire was a meatlovers kind of guy. While Star sipped her mustard, Cyborg and Wildfire shared stories of different kinds of meat hey have eaten.

"Okay we are here, move over." Cyborg stood up so the two girls could move in, and Beastboy offered Raven a slice of cheese pizza. "Argent this is Starfire's brother." Raven took the pizza much to Beastboy's satisfaction.

"I'm Wildfire, may I know the name of the creature so beautiful?" Everyone including Argent become suddenly silent. Wildlife smiled brightly though, confident in what he said,

"The names Argent." Argent tucked a red piece of her bangs behind her pale ear. She grabbed a piece of pizza and Wildfire continued his conversation with Cyborg. Starfire looked between her friend Argent and her Brother. Something just happened, and she wasn't completely sure she liked it. She was quite as she watched her brother react with the others. Only seeming to come out of her deep thought whenever Robin intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Guys, lets head back to the tower." Everyone nodded in agreement. Star just hoped that once they got there, Wildfire would stop staring at Argent.

$$$It feels like forever since I've written a teen titan fic so if it seems a bit awkward or off then yup, my bad. Hope guys like it! And I hope everyone is having a great fall!$$$


	2. Chapter 2

$$$ Happy thanksgiving! Because I'm pretty poor this is my thanksgiving gift to you all. Please enjoy and have a safe Holiday!$$$

Starfire hummed as she worked her way around the kitchen, she was gathering drinks for everyone. Starfire smiled as she grabbed an extra bottle of mustard for her brother to try. With a small thought she grabbed ketchup as well. After grabbing all the drinks she could carry she headed back to the living room. She smiled as her friends continued to battle over who was picking movie, even Raven had joined the battle while Argent sat looking bored and her brother smiled at them all.

Starfire was somehow pleased to see her brothers attention on the fight going on. She plopped down beside him and offered him the bottle of mustard. "Try this, it is very pleasing." She smiled brightly and watched as he tipped the bottle back. He made a sour face and handed it back.

He coughed a few times but smiled at his sister's worried face. "It's just a bit bitter." Starfire only pouted a little bit when she remembered the ketchup and offered it to him. Wildfire examined it before opening it and bringing it to his lips. Starfire clasped her hands together as the red condiment met his lips.

"Is it more to your licking brother?" Wildfire swallowed the amount he had in his mouth and smiled.

"This stuff is great! It's got a strong tangy taste but it's pretty good." Wildfire took another sip and Starfire straightened herself out on the couch beside him smiling contently.

The battle hadn't lasted much longer when Argent gave a heavy sigh and got up. Easily getting past the bickering teens she popped in the first movie she found. By the time she had made her way back to her seat everyone had realized that commercials were running. Shrugging, they all took their seats. Starfire quickly passed out the drinks and laced her finger with Robin who smiled at the screen.

Half way through the movie Beastboy ended up sitting on the floor in between Raven and Cyborge's leg, Wildfire had gone through his whole container of ketchup and Argent had almost started crying as Rue died and Katniss held her hand. ((AN/See what I did there?)) Wiping at her tears Argent excused herself and Raven rose an eyebrow to her.

"Really I'm fine." Argent shook her empty cup and Raven nodded. Argent slipped from the room and made her way to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Wildfire couldn't focus on the movie. Even though he liked the ketchup, he felt himself become even thirstier than before. He looked over to his sister and saw her nestled into Robin's arms looking half asleep. He smiled brightly and got up without saying a word. The last thing he wanted was to disturb his sister's happiness. Also, it wasn't that difficult to find his way to the kitchen where they had mention was where all the drinks were.

As he entered the kitchen he heard a small sniffle, when he looked up he saw Argent wiping at her eyes and leaning on the counter. She seemed almost exhausted, she heaved a heavy sigh and stood up straightly, when she turned she froze. Wildfire offered a smile; he knew his presence made everything a bit awkward.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Wildfire took a step closer and Argent pressed herself into the counter.

"Eh, I'm fine just got a lil' choked up by the movie." She looked to the floor as she spoke.

Wildfire nodded, not really believing her. Not completely anyways. "Well then, since you are _fine_ do you think you can help me?" Argent knew he didn't believe her when he put stress on the word 'fine'.

She nodded and Wildfire smiled. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out the first liquid he could fine. "Is this something I can drink?" Argent smiled and he found himself smiling as well.

"Only if you like extremely sour things." Argent took the empty jar of pickle juice and shook her head. The titans could be lazy sometimes, but they could at least through away empty jars. Wildfire nodded and started digging through the fridge once more. "I believe there are some sodas on the bottom shelf."

"Is that something I should want to drink?" Argent nodded. "Is it bitter tasting?" Argent smirked at Wildfire's disgusted face."

"No, it's sweet and it makes you burp."

"Sounds like a great beverage. Will you drink one with me?" Wildfire pulled out two different cans and held one out to Argent who shrugged and took it. Wildfire examined the can and watched Argent open hers, he followed her lead and was surprised by the light bubbles coming from the can.

"Cheers." Argent held out her can and Wildfire hit his can to hers.

At first Wildfire was taken off guard by the tingle the drink had, but he found that he liked it as long as he sipped. He and Argent shared the room in silence, comfortable enough to just let the silence surround them.

Their silence was broken as the rest of the group showed up to find something to eat. Beastboy put an arm around Wildlife's shoulder and started goofing around with him and talking to him about tofu. And Raven had her refill of tea and was ready to go to her room. Raven grabbed Argent by the wrist and Argent allowed herself to by guide to Raven's room.

Wildfire watched the two leave and then suddenly felt Beastboy jab him. "Dude did I interrupt some quality time between you and Argent. Dude I'm sorry." Beastboy giggled and walked off to find food. Wildlife walked with him to find something to eat as well.

Starfire looked to Robin. "What does Beastboy mean by interrupting the quality time?" Robin looked at her thoughtfully. You watched the others and gathered himself before answering.

"I believe Beastboy was just picking on Wildfire. Y'know joking around."

"Why though?" Starfire pushed.

Just because they were found in the kitchen alone. It's Beastboy's stupid joking way of asking Wildfire if he likes Argent."

Starfire seemed a little disappointed. "Of course he does." Robin blinked at this. "He likes all of my friends. Does Beastboy not think my brother approves of my friends?" Robin shook his head 'no'.

"How about a bowl of cereal Star?" Starfire smiled a little and nodded.

$$$Again this is a little rushed and I'm sorry. I can't seem to get the hang of this since it's been so long. Hope you guys like it please review!$$$


	3. Chapter 3

$$$Hey it's been forever. I'm really sorry but here is this! Plz Review!$$$

Starfire woke up and was thrilled to look out her window to see frozen flakes of rain to be drifting by her window. She scooped silky into her arms and hugged him tightly, forcing a small whine from the little worm. "Oh Silky! Today is joyous indeed! Brother is here in time for the wonderful frozen water that falls from the sky!" Starfire quickly hunted down an outfit and put it on.

As she flew into the living room she was surprised to see her brother already awake along with Robin, Cy, and Beastboy. They sat on the cough laughing loudly. She could see that they all wore winter outerwear (Cy had a scarf.) and their skin was red and dripping wet.

"Star! We showed your brother how to sled this morning." Robin jumped up from the couch and grabbed Starfire's hand. She smiled brightly at his cold fingers. She did feel left out but she was extremely happy that her brother enjoyed her friend's company.

"We even got BB's butt outta bed for this." Cyborg wrapped around Beastboy who laughed as he tried to get out of his grip.

"Starfire, it was a lot of fun, although it was extremely cold. Would you like to sled with us?" Wildfire seemed bright and his blue eyes twinkled like ice with his excitement.

Star bounced on her feet with an equal amount of excitement. "Yes indeed! I would love to." Star turned to Robin and wrapped her free hand around the hand that he held. "Robin will you come with?" Robin's smile widened.

"Aww yeah! Round two!" Cyborg ran around the couch and headed for the door with Beastboy close behind.

"Dude! Wait for me I'm going first!"

Wildfire laughed at the two and turned back to his sister. "It is extremely cold, you should have Robin get you cloths for the warmth."

Robin chuckled to himself as Star smiled and flew off to get her winter cloths. "Actually she has some of her own?"

Wildfire nodded and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. "You got them for her didn't you?"

Robin smirked with a light blush. "Ya, she really wanted them, it wasn't cold yet but she really wanted them. So I got them for her."

"I'm glad Kori has a mate that will keep her happy."

Robin instantly started stuttering and turning redder than before. "We aren't, i mean we don't. Uh." Wildfire laughed and wrapped an arm loosely around Robin's shoulder as Starfire came back with mittens, a scarf, and an unzipped jacket.

"All ready."

Once the trio finally made it outside, Beastboy and Cyborg had already gone down the hill multiple times. Beastboy built up a wall at the bottom of the hill to keep them from landing in the freezing ocean.

"Hey Robin what do you think the chances are of getting Raven to come out?" Beastboy ran up the hill to the group to admire his wall.

"Honestly you would have had about a 20% chance, but since Argent is here there is only like a 1% chance." Robin explained.

Starfire gave Robin a confused look and Beastboy murmured something as he made his way to Cyborg and Wildfire by the sled. "Why does friend Argent's presence lessen the chance of Raven to come out!"

Robin grabbed Stars hand and started towards the others. "Argent likes looking at snow, but she doesn't like being cold."

The group had been out in the snow for almost an hour simply sledding down the hill and racing into the snowy wall before a snowball fight started. Beastboy had snuck up behind Cyborg and dumped an enormous amount of snow over him. While Cyborg struggled to free himself Robin and Beastboy rolled around on the ground trying to breath from laughter.

Cyborg finally popped an arm out of the snow and Starfire quickly pulled him up into the air. "Fly me towards them Star! It's payback time!" Starfire complied and swooped towards the two on the ground. Cyborg's arm transformed and he started shooting high powered snow balls at them.

Cyborg laughed like a mad man as he and Star chased after the boys. Beastboy and Robin hid behind a snow fort breathing heavily. Cyborg continued to shoot Snow balls but Star stopped flying to laugh. Cyborg stopped shooting and laughed with her, he wasn't expecting to fall suddenly though.

"Ahh! Incoming!" Beastboy yelled as he noticed Cyborg's heavy body falling towards them. Robin rolled out of the way and Beast boy slid away as a penguin. Cyborg felt himself to make sure he was still alive. He threw his head back in relief that the giant snow fort had been enough to save his life from the fall.

Starfire wiped the snow from her eyes that had caused her to drop Cyborg. There was laughter and everyone looked to Wildfire who was also levitating in the air. "Sorry, I didn't intend for her to drop you Cyborg!" Cyborg held up his thumb to Wildfire to notify him that it was okay.

Starfire flew down and scooped up some snow and patted it into a snowball. "I shall return the favor!" She threw the ball back and Wildfire dodged it. Starfire smiled at her brother and pulled out another snow ball she had been hiding and threw it at him, this time it hit him in the gut.

Everyone on the ground flinched slightly at the sound of the snow ball hitting Wildfire and then exploding into millions of snowflakes. Wildfire laughed with Star, then he looked down with his eyes glowing blue. He smirked at his sister and she got into a fighting stance, her eyes glowing green.

Beastboy chuckled nervously and exchanged worried glances with everyone else. Finally he throws a fist in the air. "Avenge the fallen Wildfire! Get her!" Beastboy glares when Cyborg pushes him down.

"No way Star! You got this! Show him what you got girl!" Starfire and Wildfire smiled at their friends cheering for them.

Robin walked underneath them with a mega phone that Cyborg had provided him with. "I want a nice clean fight! No intentions of actually hurting each other! No ice in the snow balls." Robin shot Beastboy a glare. "And if someone says they give, that that, no cheating. Also don't destroy the island or hit anyone not part of this fight."

Cyborg and Beastboy were making benches out of the snow, ready to see the snow fight of the century. "Alright, on the count of three." Robin started walking towards BB and Cy. "One!, two!" He plopped down beside Cyborg. "Three"

Both Star and Wildfire dive straight towards the ground. Robin holds his breath waiting for one of them to hit the ground but both pull back and gather snow in their arms. They land for a split second to form Snowballs in their hands. Within a few moments Starfire shot up into the air.

Wildfire barely had time to jump out of the way when Star began throwing the Snowballs with all of her might. They shattered across the snowy ground, barely missing Wildfire as he sprung away from each one. Star halts her throwing and allows Wildfire to get in the air before she throws another one.

He throws a snowball at the same time and their snow balls meet in the center. They instantly disintegrated into flakes that showered over the bystanders. Star was fresh out of Snow balls but she stood her ground and Wildfire smirked. He instantly started throwing them and star dove once more with Wildfire chasing after her.

She managed to find an undestroyed fort and dove behind it as Wildfire slowed his approach. He levitated slowly towards her, knowing that she was probably making a few more snow balls. She pops up and throws a snowball perfectly at Wildfire's head. He uses his eyes beam to melt the ball of snow before it reached him. Just as he was about to return the attack, Star pushes off the ground to fly straight up. Wildfire wastes no time in quickly pursues her with only one snow ball left in his hand.

No one on the ground can really see them anymore. At the most Cyborg can see their heat signatures, but he can't completely make out what was going on. They came down a bit and he could somewhat tell that they each had a hold of the others wrist. It seemed that they had caught each other's arms as they both tried to smash the snow balls into each other's faces.

"Oh no! Oh, they are coming back down!" Cyborg looked from them to the ground infront of them. "Their coming in and packing some heat we better go!" Cyborg jumped over their snow bench, breaking at as he went.

"What are you talking about?" Beastboy looked up in the sky and saw the two pulling each other towards the ground at an extremely fast velocity. He quickly gets up with a yelp and tries to clear the impact zone. Robin gets up as well but runs the opposite direction of everyone else.

As they fall Robin can see that they look fierce. Their eyes are glowing and they are glaring at one another. Robin is still more than three yards away when their falling bodies connect with the ground. A wall of snow flies into the air and covers him as he shields himself. When he he gets his bearings again he tries to look around but the mist of snow is too thick.

"Starfire!" he panics and continues forward as the snow mist disperses. He can see the shadow of Wildfire through everything. He growls and pulls out his bo staff and raises it above his head.

He stops when Wildfire bends over and picks up a giggling Starfire. "I believe you have won the battle brother." She laughs and hugs him tightly. Wildfire laughs as well as he wipes snow from her hair. Robin quickly puts away his weapon as Starfire's attention turns to him.

Robin smiles nervously at her, paying that she hadn't seen him almost hit her brother over the head. He lets out a breath as Starfire wraps her arms tightly around him. He smiles and holds her close to him. "You alright?"

Starfire pulls back and nods, "Brother is an excellent fighter is he not?" Robin looks from Starfire to Wildfire. He is staring at Robin with a small smile, as if he knew something.

"Yes he is." Robin looks back to Starfire and smiles sweetly at her. She had snow in her eyes lashes and her hair was a wet mess. She shivered and he let out a laugh. "Let's go in for hot chocolate." Starfire beamed and started up to the tower. Robin called everyone in and they made their way to the kitchen.

Raven glared at them as they came in with numb fingers pink cheeks. They tracked in a lot of snow and cold. Raven immediately demanded that the all go change into dry clothing. Robin was assigned to find Wildfire a new change of clothing. He had borrowed a shirt from Cyborg which was a bit too bulky for Wildfire, but fit his length. Next Robin got him sweat pants that were a bit too long for him and were almost perfect for Wildfire.

Nodding in approval Robin went back to find clothing for himself while Wildfire headed towards the kitchen. When he entered everyone else was already changed and sitting around the kitchen with steaming mugs. Starfire was squirting mustard into her drink. Wildfire decided to lean up against a counter and watch his new friends talk excitedly back and forth.

"Here ya go love." There was a mug held in front of Wildfire's face. He looked up and saw Argent sipping her own drink. Wildfire gently took it from her hands giving the creamy brown liquid a cautious look. "What's a matter? Never had hot chocolate before?"

Wildfire looked back up and smiled brightly at Argent who had a slender eyes brow raised. "Actually no I haven't. Is that what this is?"

A soft smile graced Argent's face and she tilted her head up ever so slightly. "Well? Try it." Wildfire looked down at the liquid and complied. He took a decent sized drink and let the taste linger.

Usually he didn't like things that were extremely bitter, but he didn't like things that were extremely sweet either. This wasn't sweet, but it wasn't bitter. It had sweet taste that seemed to last only a few moments before a new flavor took over. It was interestingly sweeter than the drink, foamy as well. Once it was down his throat there was a bit of bitterness to his taste buds that left him wanting another sip.

As interesting as the drink sounded, it really wasn't anything special. Tasteful, but not something he would purposefully seek out to drink. "Well, how was it?" Argent studied his expressions.

"It was good, I like it." Wildfire smiled and Argent nodded taking another sip from her own drink to hide her smile.

"Watch it Ryand'r." Wildfire turned to Raven who was the only one that could decently say his Tameranean name. "You're going to give Argent a big head if you're not careful. You may boost her ego by having your first hot chocolate be hers. The others won't taste the same compared to hers." Argent sent a friendly glare towards Raven and she smirked back. Just then Beastboy grabbed Raven and pulled her to the table.

Wildfire heard Argent mumble something as she leaned against the counter as well. "Do you think that your hot chocolate drinks are better?" Wildfire chanced breaking the silence between them.

Argent closed her eyes to think about it for a moment but smiled and answered without looking at him. "Definitely. If ya ask Robin though, he's better. I'd think not."

Everyone was having a great time laughing and talking too loudly. Raven was the only one that wasn't talking but she still had a smile on her face as her friends made jokes. Wildfire smiled brightly as his sister met eyes with him. He looked away though as a thought came to him.

"Argent, maybe you should prove to Robin that you hot chocolate is better." Argent turned to stare at him then smiled. She grabbed Wildfire's mug and placed his and her own down on the counter behind them. She grabbed her forearm and started pulling him to the center of the kitchen.

Wildfire was confused but followed her as she lead him. Her hands were fairly warm. "What are you doing friend Argent?" Starfire asked looking at where Argent's hand now wrapped around Wildfire's wrist.

"Robin, I'm goin' to prove that my hot chocolate is better. Wildfire is going to be the judge." Everyone went silent and Raven smirked in her little corner.

Jumping up and smiling with excitement Robin stuck his hand out. "Fine bring it." Argent gripped his hand firmly and they shook on it,

Before Wildfire knew it he was blind folded and sitting in a chair listening to Argent, Robin, Beastboy make hot chocolate. Beastboy had insisted that Wildfire needed to try his mix as well. He had been told that he would be given drinks at random and he would choose which one out of the three he liked more. He like helping but something about everyone's groans at the mention of Beastboy's drink gave him chills.

"TIME!" Cyborg bellowed. Wildfire prepared himself as Starfire guided his hand to one of the cups.

"He sniffed it before he took a sip. It didn't really have a smell. He sipped it and found that it was a mixture of sweet and sour and to be extremely frank, It was horrid. Wildfire resisted the urge to immediately spit it out but he had choked on the taste. Cyborg beat him on the back to help him get air to his lungs again. He swallowed the drink and place it down.

"Beastboy's I assume." Everyone started laughing at this. After a few seconds he felt another mug being placed in his hands.

"Here is where it gets serious folks. The do or die situation. There will only be one winner tonight, and these are the moments that decided it."

"Cy! Shut up!" Everyone yelled. Wildfire smiled as he took a more cautious drink.

It was extremely hot and it had a tangy taste mixed with the sweetnes. There was something foamy on his mouth and he liked it away. It to was sweet. He took another sip trying to figure out what was so familiar about the tangy taste. It was a decent drink.

"This one tastes sort of familiar." Everyone started mumbling to themselves and the last mug was given to Wildfire to taste.

He took a sip and immediately knew that it was Argent's. it had the same sweet tastes, this time though there was a bit more creaminess to it. It did make it a bit more sweet, but that made the bitter after taste almost satisfying. It was actually pretty difficult to explain without sounding impossible.

"I like this one as well." Everyone was silent.

"Well? How is it?" Wildfire smiled as he heard Argent's impatience.

He took in a deep breath and pulled his blindfold down. "This one is yours." Wildfire held up the drink. Argent smirked at this. "Meaning that one is Robins. What did you put in that Robin? It tasted fairly good. It was a familiar taste though."

Robin's boastful smile couldn't have been ant bigger. "Since Starfire likes to put mustard in hers, I figure you would like the ketchup you like mixed in as well." Beastboy and Cyborg clapped their hands together mumbling 'good show'.

"Alright but that doesn't mean anything. Who's did you like better Wild?" Wildfire rose an eyebrow at the nickname but continued on even more.

"Robin's was tangy and sweet, and really hot. Beastboy's was retched." A burst of giggles went around. "Argent, yours was hot, not so hot as Robin's, but still warming. It was sweet at first and then bitter afterwards."

Robin started smiling triumphantly and Argent crossed her arms and glared at Robin. "I liked Argents a touch more, sorry Robin." Wildfire stood up with Argent's mug and took another drink.

Everyone stopped and waited for his words to register. "Well that is that then." Argent went back to the counter and grabbed her mug to reheat it. Beastboy and Cyborg started picking on Robin and Starfire tried to smooth over his bruised ego.

"So do you really like mine or are you just choosing favorites?" Wildfire turned to look at Argent, she had the mug over her mouth and wasn't making eyes contact.

"Rubbing the back of his head Wildfire looked towards his friends. "I have to admit that it was a bit of both."

Argent nodded and then put her cup down with a satisfied smirk. "Don't worry Wild, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks!" Wildfire smiled at her and she steadily returned it."

Starfire laughed loudly as Robin made a joke trying to make himself feel better. As she laughed she noticed two people missing from the table. She looked over to see Wildfire and Argent refilling their drinks. They were slowly exchanging words. Even once their drinks were filled they continued to talk.

She wanted to congratulate Argent on her win, but Robin was still pouting. She saw that they were smiling to each other and that Argent had leaned in to say something more hushed than before. She wished that she could go talk to her. She also wished that Argent had gone out with them.

She also found herself wishing that Argent weren't standing so close to her brother. It seemed weird seeing them interact so casually. Starfire was brought from her thoughts though when Robin handed her something. She looked down to see a new cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you Robin!" She smiled brightly and leaned in on Robin's shoulder.

"You okay Star? You seem sort of distracted." Starfire Shook her head before she took a drink. Robin nodded back to her and looked up as Wildfire sat down to talk with them. Starfire felt an invisible weight come off of her shoulders when she saw Argent sit down beside her.

"Argent we should go to the mall before you have to leave!" Argent smiled and nodded in agreement. Both girls laughed as they heard Raven groan from the idea of going to the mall.

$$$There you go! I'm sorry it's been forever. I thought I had updated but something happened with the story and it deleted this whole chapter so I had to rewrite it. Plz review!$$$


End file.
